lost myself, found by you
by SpaiseFreaque
Summary: Mikan is hated by her parents and gets sent to the 'Alice academy'. It's a boarding school and apartments are shared, usually by the same gender but as fate goes Mikan ends up sharing a room with Natsume. Mikan also meets her friend Hotaru again and ruka.
1. Chapter 1

**GA Boarding school [just you and I**

By: daaku-fary-online

I don't own Gakuen Alice……too much responsibility

Chapter one: The best way to start

"_Why did I ever give birth to you stupid girl. All you do is cause me trouble! Get out of _

_my house!" I started to cry trying to block my mother and fathers harsh words out of my _

_head, but it was no use. The words traveled through my brain and didn't find an exit._

_It was always like this…I'm used to it. I'm strong. Nobody can push me down. I'm _

_immune to my to all the arguing.__I can take care of myself._

Normal POV

"Wake up dimwit. We arrived to the new boarding school." Mikans father growled at her

15 year old daughter. She had light brown hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were

the color of rich chocolate. She opened her eyes after thinking about why she ended up

going to a boarding school for people who had the special powers called Alices. She could

only remember bad times with her parents. A part of her was happy that she was

leaving her parents but a part of her was sad that she was leaving her parents. Mikan

wondered what it would be like.

She opened the car door only to reveal a large gate. She stepped out to satisfy her eyes for what she saw. Before she could turn around to ask her hateful parents where the

Office was they had already left. She looked at her side to see some luggage the

Belonged to her. She sighed shutting the tears in her suitcase that lay deep in her heart.

She stored all her troubled in there and never let anyone open that case. She stumbled

To the gate and looked in the camera.

"I'm a new student at this boarding school. Mikan Sakura, is my name. Age 15." Mikan

spoke in to the camera that stared at her from the gate. She heard a loud click and

watched the gate open in front of her. She took her luggage and walked in. the gate

closed behind her. She breathed in the new smell. She waited for somebody to come.

She saw a man run toward with blond hair that hung down till his shoulders. She

waved at him and he waved back. She walked towards him.

"Hi, I'm Mikan. The new student?" she stated.

"Ah, yes. I'm Narumi-Sensei. I'm going to be your new teacher. There is no need to go to

the office. I'll give you your uniform inside." He looked back at the gate wondering

where her parents were but just led her into the building.

Narumi-Sensei clapped his hands.

"Attention my dear students. I would like to start the class with the arrival with your

new student that we all have been looking towards to. Please come in Mikan-chan"

Mikan walked in and smiled. Everybody glared at her. She went to stand in front of

The class to introduce her self.

" My name is Mikan Sakura. I have 2 alices. The nullifying alice and the stealing alice.

I hope we can get along." She looked around the class to suddenly glance at her Hotaru,

Mikans best friend who she had no seen for 5 years. Hotaru and Mikan stared at each

other for a long while.

"Well than Mikan-chan. Lets see…..where should you sit. Ah… right in back next to

Natsume and Ruka-kun." Narumi-sensei pointed towards the 2 boys. Mikan couldn't

stop staring at Hotaru. Mikan nodded and walked towards the back. She heard

whispers around her. Mikan grew a bit nervous. She placed her self next to Natsume

who was reading his manga. Mikan glanced at him And whispered,

"Hi. I hope we can get along" Mikan felt a dark aura around him.

"Keep dreaming polka-dots." Natsume responded coldly.

"Polka-dots?" It took a while for Mikan to notice what Natsume was talking about.

Mikan puffed up her cheeks and pouted. She had a feeling that they wouldn't get along.

Natsume smirked.

**Mikans POV**

_What a pervert. Ugh. I really hate him. How dare he look!!! Good thing that I get to _

_share my dorm with a girl If it could only be Hotaru!!! I haven't seen her for such a long time.!!!!!_

_**Natsume POV.**_

_Ha, she's so pathetic. She exposes her self to much. This may be interesting though. _

_She's pretty cute._

_Normal POV_

Mikan gawked at the apartment that she was going to live in. It had 3 levels. There was

a kitchen,3 bathrooms,2 bedrooms, a living room and a TV room. She ran upstairs to see

what her bedroom would look like. She found the door which she guessed was the room

to her bedroom. She opened the door and glanced inside. Her eyes suddenly widened

and shut the door again. She opened the door slowly again to see if she could trust what

she saw. Mikan blinked a few times and then let out a loud scream.

"Shut up Polka. Your ripping my ears apart". A dark voice grumbled.

Yes, it's a great start

Authors note:

I'm sorry if this chapters not that good. I promise the next one will be better. This is the first time that I right some thing like this. Please read on. A new chapter will come soon


	2. Chapter 2 Sharing the room

**Author's note:**

I'm really sorry if the other chapter was boring but the real story begins here.

**Chapter 2**

She opened the door and glanced inside. Her eyes suddenly widened

and shut the door again. She opened the door slowly again to see if she could trust what

she saw. Mikan blinked a few times and then let out a loud scream.

"Shut up Polka. Your ripping my ears apart". A dark voice grumbled.

Yes, it's a great start…

"What are you doing here??!!" Mikan yelled.

"This is where I sleep, p-o-l-k-a." the raven haired boy responded.

"Your such a pervert and what are you doing in my apartment?!"

"You're the one that's intruding. This is where I live. The gay teacher assigned me to be your

partner so you better be grateful." Natsume glared at her.

"I though I was going to share a room with a girl!! Your not a girl! This can't be right!"

Natsume stood up from his bed and walked out or his room. Mikan didn't say anything and just

Followed him. He walked to the end of the hall and kicked a door open to reveal a bedroom that

Looked the same as Natsume's room but this one was light blue. Mikan gasped and laughed

Running around the room.

"It's so big and nice" Mikan ran up to her balcony and pulled the curtains apart. She jumped up

and down in joy.

" Baka." His crimson eyes watched her

Natsumes POV 

_Why do I have to be with this idiot. How am I going to live like this? This sucks…_

_She's so cute though. Dammit what am I thinking? She's uglier than a cow._

Normal POV

"I'll come back at 6 to bring you to dinner" Natsume left the room whispering to himself.

'What happened to him? Is he always so grumpy? I want to make him smile…I'll make sure that

he'll smile like me at least once. I want to get along with him' Mikan thought to herself. She

started unpacking her clothes. She wondered what her parents were doing right now. Were

they happy?

It was 6 p.m. and Mikan new that it was time for dinner. She didn't want to trouble Natsume one

Little bit so she decided that she would get Nutsume instead. Mikan ran to the door and ran out

Calling Natsume's name. She turned at the corner to Natsume's room but bumped into some

thing hard. She fell on her butt first and looked up the raven-haired boy who just looked down

coldly down at her.

"Oh sorry Natsume. I just wanted to come over first so you wouldn't have to come to my room.

Heh heh." Mikan rubbed the back of her head.

"You just keep on causing me more trouble dimwit." Natsume glared at her. Natsume didn't

mean to sound so mad. He felt that he new Mikan from somewhere but didn't know when or

where. Mikan winced at his words. It reminded her of her parents. How they spoke so coldly at

her. She looked up at him with hurtful eyes. She didn't want to cause him trouble. She didn't

want to be thrown aside again. She would do anything so it wouldn't happen again.

"I'm…I'm sorry" Her melting eyes pleaded for forgiveness. Mikan started to cry and kept on

apologizing. Natusme definetly knew her from somewhere. She gave him a warm feeling deep

inside. He didn't want to see her cry. He crouched down to her level and lifted her chin.

"Oi, Polka, listen. Don't cry just cause you bump into somebody." His eyes softened. He studied her face.

"I just keep on troubling people all the t-time." She stammered. She turned a bit pink st how

Natsume's tone of voice and expression changed.

'I guess he isn't a bad guy after all.' She thought.

"Who ever said you were causing trouble, polka?" He stood back up and started to walk down

the stairs. Mikan stood up and ran after him.

"My name is Mikan not Polka!"

"Does it really matter?" Natsume shrugged.

"Thank you, Natsume" Mikan smiled.

"Tch"

[the next day in class

Narumi-sensei walked into the class gleaming with joy. Everybody guessed that he had a

'special' announcement to make.

"My dear students. I announce an event that shall rise all of your spirits and give you the

opportunity to get along!!!! Since it's almost Halloween we are going to have a 'test of

strength'. Everybody will have a partner.

Mikan looked over at Hotaru who simply ignored her. She had talkedto Hotaru at

dinner last night. Hotaru was cold as ever bit still cared for Mikan.

" Your partners shall be who you share your room with" Narumi sensei continued

Mikan sighed in disappointment and glanced at Natsume. She wasn't to thrilled.

Natsume's fangirls glared at her with fury.

"this is how the test of strength will work. We will got to the northern forests at 9 p.m.

when it is dark. We will have some of the students to volunteer to help like Yuu who

will do the illusions" He nodded at the class president how gleamed with pride.

" You will to be with your partner at all times. You are to go to find the haunted house

deep in the forest. You will find a many bells at the very top. Than bring the bell back

to the front of the forest where I will be waiting. The first 3 winners will get prizes. Oh,

and you are aloud to use your alices only to scare that other teams. This event will

place in 3 days at the northern forests. I will now dismiss you so you can get your

costumes ready."

Authors note:

I can't wait to write the next chapter full of NxM moments!!!!! I need to find time…where can I get time????? Oh well, look forward to the next chapter'test of strength.'


	3. Chapter 3 Test of Strength

**Author's note:**

I'm having lots of fun writing this!!!!!.

**Chapter 3**

" You will to be with your partner at all times. You are to go to find the haunted house

deep in the forest. You will find a many bells at the very top. Than bring the bell back

to the front of the forest where I will be waiting. The first 3 winners will get prizes. Oh,

and you are aloud to use your alices only to scare that other teams. This event will

place in 3 days at the northern forests. I will now dismiss you so you can get your

costumes ready."

Since Natsume was to lazy to go to central town with Mikan, she convinced Hotaru to

come with her. Hotaru was also looking for a costume. They went into all kinds of

shops.　After trying on many costumes they finally chose. Hotaru bought a costume of

a black witch which mikan thought had matched her. The dress was spiked at the night

and it reached till the mid thigh. Of course the costume was black which fir perfectly to Hotaru's eyes. she had long black gloves. Her

dress was sleeveless. she had a witches hat with a violet rose on the side. She held a broom with her newest weopons inside which she

was planning to win the contest with. Mikan had chosen a costume not to dark. It was a white cat outfit. She had big cat ears on the

side. She let her hair hang down. The dress also reached till mid thigh and showed her figure well. white gloves were included. She

had long boots on the reached to her knees and attched to the dress was a white tail with a bell on it.

"Now we're ready Hotaru!!!" mikan exclaimed. She wondered what Natsume would be dressed up as.

"We're leaving idiot." Hotaru pulled shot Mikan with her baka gun.

[they day of the halloween event

"NA-TSU-ME!!!!!!" Mikan shrieked with joy running to Natsume's room. It was time to leave for the halloween event. She flung the

door open and she found Natsume standing a at the door. He slammed the door back into her face.

"Didn't you ever learn to knuck, idiot" After a few seconds Natsume opened the door again. To Mikans surprise Natsume was wearing

black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt and on top of his raven hair layed to black ears.[don't forget the tail!!!! Mikan gasped,

"We have the same costume! Yay. It's a good thing we're partners." Mikan smiled. Natsume looked her up and down and thougth that

she ws pretty cute. but ignored her. The black cat walked passed her,

"We're going polka." He didn't show his face for he was blushing.

"Ok!" Mikan chased after him.

"LET THE TEST OF STRENGTH BEGIN!!!!" Narumi sensei shouted.

Everybody had their costumes on and were filled to the top with joy. Each pair went their own way. Mikan and Natsume walked

deeper into the forest.

"Hey Natsume? Do you know where we;re going?" Mikan walked closer to her partner her just kept on looking forward. Mikan

didn't like to admit that she was scared of dark since her past was full of it. Suddenly in the front they saw an old lady dressed in white.

Mikan walked towards the old lady while Natsume new it was just an illusion and kept on walking.

"Would you young children please help me out of thie forest. I can't find my way out" the illusion said sadly. Natsume ignored it.

Mikan was fooled by this illusion.

"Natsume, why don't we help her?" Mikan ran after Natsume. She looked back to see the old lady begging for help.

"So be it, haha ha!!!" the lady cackled and started running after them turning into a shapless monster. the 2 cats started running away.

Eventually the illusion disappeared. Mikan stopped to catch her breath. She looked up to talk to Natsume but he wasn't there. She got

scared after her current experience.

"Natsume? Natsume? Natsume!?" Mikan started to cry. She walked in circles. She started to walk on till she found a lost puppy on the

ground. She bent to pick up the puppy but it disappeared in front of her eyes. Mikan didn't notice that it was another illusion. But under

neath the illusion was a big ditch. Mikan couldn't help but stumble into the ditch. She fell unconscious when she hit the cold ground.

---------

"Oi. Polka!!!wake up, Mikan!" A voice that seemed gentle but yet so harsh.

'Where is this sound coming from? It sounds so familiar...' Mikan thought still lost in her head.

"Mikan!!!!Mikan!!!!" The voice called again.

'Oh, it's...it's...'

Mikans eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were still filled with tears.

"Na-Natsume..." Mikan whispered. New tears started to flood her eyes. She felt warm arms wrap around her. Mikan opened her eyes

in shock. Was Natsume really hugging her? The truth is yes.

"Don't get me worried polka." the raven haired boy flustered into Mikans ear.

"You called me by my name before. I was so scared..." natsume held Mikan tighter to himself. Mikan hadn't been held by anybody for

such a long time. She couldn't remember the last time.

"It's ok now. Hush...I'm sorry I left you." Natsume's gentle words reached Mikans heart. She had hid all her tears for a long time, but

she felt it wasn't time to let them out yet. Mikan stopped crying. the case in her heart still hadn't fully opened. Natsume let go of Mikan

to look at her face. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He touched her cheek whiping the tears away. He helped Mikan up on her

feet and they continued to walk to the haunted house hand-in-hand. Doing this brought bakc memories to the both of them but they

planned to share these memories with eachother later.

--------

They reached the haunted house and it seemed that nobody had gone into the house yet and they were first. They reached the roof

the bells lay and thye took one. It surprised them that were no traps or illusions in the house. They ran back to the front tof the northern

forest where Narumi sensei waited. The 2 never let go of eachother once.

"My you two! That was very quick. In just one hour!!! congratulations. It might take a while for the other to get back so you two can

go back to your dorm. I will pass out the prizes tomorrow. I hope you had fun." He winked at Natsume as if he knew all that

happened. Natsume grumbled and stalked off with Mikan.

"Natsume?"

"What?"

"Thank you"

"For what?" He glanced at Mikan.

"For everything."

Mikan changed into her pajamas and went into bed but she couldn't sleep. She stood up and looked outside. She heard clapping from

the northern forest obviously meaning that the others had finished the test. She smiled and looked at her reflection. She held herself tight

as if she was preventing from falling to pieces. She held her cheek that Natsume had touched. She felt bitterflies in her stomach but as

clueless as Mikan was she didn't know what this feeling was that she had for Natsume. It's been 4 days since they new each other. But

Mikan had a feeling that this wasn't they first time they met.

* * *

Mikan knocked on Natsume's bedroom door.

"Natsume? Can I come in?" she heard a grumble and crecked the door open to find crimson eyes staring right at her.

"I..I was just wondering if I could sleep here tonight. I just couldn't sleep and I just feel like talking to you." Mikan looked at him in the

eyes trying to recall where they met.

"Do whatever you want. It's not like it matters." Natsume responded. He hinself had the earge to talk to mikan too.

"Thanks." Mikan walked to Natsume's king sized bed and crawled in next to him. He faced his back to her. Mikan leaned over and

looked at his face.

"Natsume... I have this feeling that we've met before...I was wondering if you felt the same way." Mikan asked in a curious tone.

Natsume looked at her from the corner of his eye and finally turned around to face Mikan. He studied her face. He finally came up

with an answer.

"I do know you..."

* * *

Authors note:

Just wait till the next chapter. I'll call it "Mikan and Natsume's history class." no...don't worry i won't call it that. but i garantee you that the past is coming...


	4. Chapter 4 Our past together

**Author's note:**

Enjoy the history lesson

**Chapter 4**

"I do know you"

"Natsume...so you we have met before. I'm not sure where."

The 2 thought for a while.

"Ah, now I remember!!!" Mikan said loudly looking at Natsume...he stared out her waiting for her to say something.

"..."

"Our mothers were really good friends back then. They always laughed and talked about there good young times..."Mikan continued...

**My POV**

**[sorry but this just will be wuicker to explain there past**

Mikan and Natsume's mother were good friends since high school. After grauduation they decided to buy a house next to eachother.

They both got married giving birth to Mikan and Natsume. They were child hood friends till they were 6. At age 6 they found out about

Natsume's alice and eventually word got around all the way to the alice academy. Natsume was sent to the alice academy living Mikan

behind. Mikans mother hid her alice from her friend so natsume's mother wouldn't suspect Mikan having an alice too and would get

sent to the alice academy. The next day when Mikan went over to Natsume's house to play with him he wasn't there. His mother made

up a lie with Mikans mother. She told Mikan that yesterday they went out shopping. they street was empty and Natsume was really

hyper and ran on to the street. He was smart enough to know that it was a green light so there was nothing to worry about but yet a

drunk driver had come by and bumped into him. When the ambulance came it was too late. Mikan was hurt dearly enough not to eat,

talk,go outside and be her usual self for 3 whole months. Finally Mikan and Natsume's mother came to the decision to get a person

with a memory-erasing alice to erase Mikans memory for 4 years so after those years she would think that Natsume was just a child-

hood friend who moved away and could cherish the nice memories. After a while Mikan started talking about the memories of

Natsume she had seen and how his mother was there too and wanted to see him again. She started to suspect bad things about

Natsume's mother. When turned 11 Natsume's mother didn't want to hide things from Mikan anymore and ran away. After this incident

Mikans mothe became really sad and started to blame Mikan for why her closest friend had left her. Mikans father blamed Mikan for

his wife changing so much and they both startedto treat Mikan really badly. Mikan made new friend caleed Hotaru but she went away

to at the age of 10. With this they sent Mikan to the Alice academy thinkingthat she wouldn't know Natsume and would ignore him.

**End of history lesson**

**Normal POV**

Mikan and Natsume traded glances. Mikan wasthe first to speak up.

"I...I thought you were dead!!!!!!Your a gho..."Before Mikan could continue Natsume covered her mouth with his hand.

"Your gonna wake up everybody...shhhhh'' Natsume whispered in Mikans ear. Mikan blushed in embaressment. [That rare for mikan

to be embaressed ay?

"They just lied to you. Trying to hide the truth." Natsume continued. He waited for a response from Mikan but nothing came into his

ears.

"Na..Natsume...I missed you!!!" Mikan started to cry. Natsume winced and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her.

"It's ok. Everythings ok now. I'm here." Natsume was happy inside that Mikan recognized him and had somebody really close to him

besides Ruka who started going out with Hotaru.

Mikan slept in Natsume's arms who warmed her up with his Alice.

* * *

The next day Mikan and Natsume arrived in class next to each other argueing about nicknames.

"Hey, you here, New girl. what do you think your doing next to Natsume. I as the president of the Natsume-Ruka club order you to

move away from Natsume!" A green haired girl shoved Mikan out of the way leaving Mikan stu,bling on the floor.

"What do you mean? We're partners!...Permy!" Mikan sat on the floor and stared at the girl called Sumire.

"Who are you calling Permy?! My name is Sumire!" Sumire exclaimed. Mikan pouted.

"Leave Polka alone." He walked over to Mikan and lifted her up off of the floor by her arms. Sumire's jaw flung open and walked

away following Natsume's orders. He grabbed Mikans hand and walked over to their seat where Hotaru and Ruka glanced over at the

2 childhood friends noticing the difference in Natsume's atittude towards Mikan.

* * *

Authors note: 

I can't believe I got the chapter over with. I though it would take me forwever to finish. Well I need think of ideas to bring them closer. Wait!!!!There's the alice festival!!!! I guess the Preperations will be next. look forward to it. Oh and please send me reviews if you have any ideas.-

thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Wait till next time heh heh-


	5. Chapter 5 festival preperations

**Author's note:**

Just a little short explanation. When I used fest it was for festival. fest is festival in german so heh heh..I was to lazy to write the whole word. well...I could saved writing this. But I'm liveing in Germany right now.

I'm part japanese,german and well..not exactly american. I was born in america and lived there for a quite a while...-.-

**Chapter 5**

"Leave Polka alone." He walked over to Mikan and lifted her up off of the floor by her arms. Sumire's jaw flung open and walked

away following Natsume's orders. He grabbed Mikans hand and walked over to their seat where Hotaru and Ruka glanced over at the

2 childhood friends noticing the difference in Natsume's atittude towards Mikan.

* * *

Mikan was got excited after hearing about the alice festival. She had never been to a real festival in her little village that she used to live

in. Natsume was cold to Mikan but yet very warm. [Was that too confusing? Mikan wasn't to dense to know that he cared about her.

"Ne, Natsume? Where is the special ability class?" Mikan asked Natsume after she found him sitting on a branch on thecherry blossom

tree.

"Just go find it yourself." Natsume grumbled. He didn't even bother to look at Mikan.

"Ugh, Your so mean! I finally thought that we were getting along! Fine! I'll just go ask Narumi-sensei for all I care." She pouted waiting

for a reaction but her childhood friend didn't budge. She gave up and started to walk towards the middle schoool building to go ask

Narumi-sensei. Natsume lifted his head. Mikan heard a silent tud but ignored.

'He probably dropped his stupid manga book' Mikan thought still upset for the fact that Natsume wouldn't help her. She felt a pair of

hands on her waist that turned her around to face a ravene haired boy.

"What now? You want to visit Narumi-sensei too?" Mikan asked sarcasticly. she blushed since Natsume still didn't let go of her.He

ignored her sarcasm and started to speak in a protective tone of voice.

"Who said you could leave? It's impolite to leave without saying good-bye" Natsume started to walk next to Mikan with one arm

wrapped around her waist.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked surprised. She let him guide her without complaints.

"Just shut up and look around." Natsume demanded.

* * *

Natsume stopped walking and Mikan saw a little building.

"Ne, Natsume? Koko doko?"[Hey Natsume? Where is this? Mikan asked cluelessly.

"You better have remembered your surrounding caue this is the last time that I'm bringing you here." Natsume let go of Mikans waist

and started to walk away. Mikan sisn't notice since she was thinking about her 'surroundings' the Natsume was talking about.

"Ne Natsume..." Mikan turned to see her partner not there. She started sniffle thinking that she was lost and went into the building that

Natsume had led her to.

"Hello???" Mikan asked quietly.

"WELCOME TO THE SPECIAL ABILITY CLASS!!!!" The lights turned on and many elder students were cheering and ran towards

Mikan introducing themselves.

"Umm. Hi. I'm Mikan age 15. I have the nullifying alice and the stealing alice. yoroshiku onegaishimasu."[Please take good care of me.

Mikans new Sempai called Tsubasa Andou and explained about the special ability class and last about them deciding not to join the

Alice festival.

"Whaatt???!! We're not joiningthe best event of the year???" Mikan yelled out in terror.

"Well. We have nothing to do and everybody ignores ud anyways." Tsubasa shrugged.

"Wait!!!! I have an idea!!!" Mikan motioned everybody to come towards her. she whispered into everybodys ears.

"A RP Game? That's a great idea Mikan! We'll start working on it tomorrow when everybody has a chance to get ready for the

festival." Everybody exclaimed.

* * *

After the S.A. class Mikan walked out thinking about the festival and what Natsume would be doing for the festival. Mikan started

skipping and didn't think about her 'surroundings' and bumped into something warm and hard. She fell down and looked up to see

Natsume staring down at her.

"Ow...[slow reaction I know Hi Natsume! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked and brushed her self up.

"I told you to watch your surrounding Polka, but just don't listen." Natsume started to walk to the housing building and Mikan follwed

him.

"What are you going to do for the alice festival?" Mikan asked looking up at Natsume [ Just a little reminder. Their 15 so it's just normal

for Natsume to be at lest a few inches taller- sry for all the interruptions.

"The dangerous ability group isn't going to do anything. We're not allowed to join. It's a waste of time anyways. Why is everybody so

excited about it anyways?" He looked down at Mikan from the corner of his eyes to see her looking at him in despair.

"Bu..But, why can't you join? I mean it's the best event of the year, no? That's so mean the teachers. Guuu..." Mikan felt guilt inside

that Natsume wasn't able to experience the joy of making a stand for the event. She started to cry. Natsume sighed.

'She's such a handful. she cries at every little thing. Well I guess that could be good at some points. Her cheeks are so red. It's really

cute the way she looks at you when she's crying. Wait.. no. no. no. We just now each other from child hood nothing else. Oh What

ever. I'll do what I want.' Natsume argued with himself. He rested his arm on her waist again pulling her closer to him.

''Your so stupid. Baka. I'm quite happy that we don't have to do anything. So don't worry . I get to anjoy eberything else while your

cramped up at your stand. I'll enjoy myself so stop crying, got it?" The raven haired boy said in a gentle voice.

Mikan nodded and smiled. Natsume glanced at her and gave up. He actually smiled too. Just a little bit though.

* * *

Natsume took the dorm key out of his pocket and opened the door. Natsume, not being the typical gentlemen, walked in first and shut

to door behind Mikan.O.k. maybe shutting the door behind the lasy came be gentlemen style..[To bad theres no sucj thing as a

gentlewoman...sigh

"What are you going to do now Natsume?" She sat on the stairs leaning against the wall. She was dead tired and decided to skip dinner

with Natsume.

"It doesn't matter does it?" Natsume said sitting a table in the front room. He watched Mikan losely waiting for her to finally go up to

bed. But to Natsume's luck the moment wasn't going to come soon.

"Ugh...guess...it..doesn't matter. th..." Mikan finally gave in and closed her eyes. Her muscles loosened, losing her balance and started

to fall down the stairs.

"Hey!" Natsume ran before Mikans head could touch the ground. He caught her shoulders and steadied her on her feet. Mikan was to tired to wake up and looked like some kinda high quality doll.[high qualitly means high quality /// 

"Nandanoyo kono omna?" [What the heck is this girl He muttered. He lifted her legs off the ground and started to carry her up to his

room in his arms. He lightly tapped his bedroom door open with his foot not waking Mikan up and placed her gently on his bed. hhe

brushed the Hair out of her face and looked down at her. He smirked and looked at the time. It was only 7:48 p.m. and she was

already tired. Natsume changed into his black boxers and Large black shirt. He decied to let Mikan sleep in her uniform.

"Hnnnn...Na.tsu.me...gohan de nani taberu no?[What are we oging to eat for dinner? Mikan whispered in her sleep. Natsume sat

beside her and adored her face.

"Don... Leave.. any...mor..." Her voice was shaky and a tear strolled down her face. Natsume whiped the tear away and bent down to

place his lips on her forhead. Mikan clutched onto his shirt and didn't let go.

"I won't leave. I promise. I'll stay by you forever now." Natsume couldn't get Mikan to let go of him so he lifted her up moving her abit

more to the side so he could lay onto the bed and held Mikan tight. she moved closer to him making Natsume smile.

"Don't worry little girl. I'm here." They both drifted off and slept the night away.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm really sorry for all the interruptions but I just couldn't help but in/ Well.. Just you wait for Mikans reaction ho ho ho!!!1hahah!!! I'm so evil to evil in fact...oh well... look forward to the next one. If there are any events that you want me to write down then please send your ideas to me. I will gladly aprecciate it -

thank you for reading dear readers. One day I shall conquer the world for its unworthyness and make sure that Manga takes over... Just kidding so don't kill me first!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Where were you, Liar!

**disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

"Don... Leave.. any...mor..." Her voice was shaky and a tear strolled down her face. Natsume whiped the tear away and bent down 

to place his lips on her forhead. Mikan clutched onto his shirt and didn't let go.

"I won't leave. I promise. I'll stay by you forever now." Natsume couldn't get Mikan to let go of him so he lifted her up moving her

abit more to the side so he could lay onto the bed and held Mikan tight. she moved closer to him making Natsume smile.

"Don't worry little girl. I'm here." They both drifted off and slept the night away.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Mikan slowly woke up at 8:00 a.m. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her and found out that it wasn't her room

that she was in. She gasped to find out that it was Natsume's bedroom. But Natsume wasn't there.

''Where could he be? He would usually be teasing me but how long I slept or something like that...Oh well" Mikan wondered.

'Maybe he already left to the Sakura tree or something like that.' Mikan thought. She stood up went to her room to get some clothes.

It was Saturday and she didn't have to wea her uniform. She wore a jeans skirt that reached mid thigh and black leggings with

pink VANS. As a top she wore a white spaggehti strap.

She went out to find Ruka and Hotaru.----------------------------------------------------------------------

When she found the 2 she saw Ruka chasing Hotaru trying to get the pictures back that Hotaru was eventually going to black mail him

with. They both stopped when they saw Mikan walking towards them.

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru!!!! Did you see Natsume? I didn't see him since last night." she smiled.

The couple glanced at each other shortly and nodded.

"Ummm. well you see Mikan" Ruka started but Notaru took over.

"Natsume went to Central town. He's busy. Says your too annoying to be with. Give the poor guy a break." Hotaru said

emotionlessly. She took Ruka by the hand and started to walk away leaving Mikan dumbfounded.

"Don't you think that was to harsh Hotaru?" Ruka whispered asking Hotaru.

"Do you really think that It's wise to tell her that He's that kuro-neko that goes on missions every now and then. After she found out

about their past together you really think that it's wise. she'll go mental. I don't want to be the one treating her." Hotaru responded

coldly. Ruka nodded in response.

Mikan sadly watched them walk away.

'But...I thought I heard Natsume say that he would never leave me...When is he coming back?' Mikan thought to herself sadly. She

started to head towards her S.A. class building to go prepare for the festival.

* * *

"What's wrong Mikan. You look so sad today." Misaki and Tsubasa sempai asked Mikan concerened. they came to adore Mikan 

greatly.

"Nothings wrong. I'm sorry. Let's continue with the costumes." Mikan sad slowly taking her needle.

"No Mikan. Your not doing anything today. You go do something with your cloudy head. We'll do the work today. So just rest.

Understood?" Misaki said sternly. Tsubasa nodded in agreement. The 2 have been a couple for a while. Tsubasa took the needle out

of Mikans hand. Mikan looked up at them.

"Ac...Actually there is something wrong. Natsume suddenly disappeared. Hs said that he wouldn't leave me. He didn't say

anything. I'm worried. I think he hates me now. Hotaru said that he went to Central town because he thinks I'm annoying. I don't want

him to hate me." Mikan started to cry. Her two sempais just stared for a while knowing that Hotaru lied about Natsume going to

Central town. He never goes there. They decided to tell her the truth.

" Mikan. Listen. Just 'cause he left without a trace leaving you behind doesn't mean that he hates you. He doesn't hate you. Hotaru

lied to you about him going to Central town. You see. I'll tell you something that practically everybodu knows except for you.

Natsume has a nick name called 'Kuro-neko' The school use him to go on dangerous missions. He something like the schools puppet.

He has to do it against his will or else he will be punished. Persone probably came this morning and sent him on a mission. He'll be

gone for a while." Tsubasa explained. Mikan didn't what expresion to put on and just frowned and walked out of the building

" Thank you for telling me." Mikan said dazed. Mikan felt really bad for Natsume and started to cry.

' He has to do all of those things. No wonder he's so cold all the time. They force him to do it. He gets hurt all the time. He can he still

be still so strong? How can he hold his head up high? I keep on troubling him all the time. How should I look at him?' Mikan thought

as she ran deeper into the forest. She didn't know where she was going. Her feet just took her where ever.. She tripped over stone

and didn't move. She just layed their and cried.She heard rustling but she didn't care. She heard foot steps near by but she didn't care

about that either.

" I'm sorry. N-Natsume." Mikan whispered. she continured laying there. She didn't know what she was waiting for. she continued to

cry. She looked through her hair that was covering her dirt covered face and saw black shoes. She stared at them for a few

seconds until something warm touched her shoulder. The warmth went up her neck and back down going to the other shoulder.

She shuddered from the touch. She finally looked up. She couldn't see who it was through her hair.

"What are you doing here all alone? Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the festival?" A clear low voice said strongly.

Mikan didn't answer. A warm hand moved the hiar out of her face and Mikans eyes widened. All of her senses came back to her.

She tried to say his name but no words came out. His hand covered her lips with a finger motioning not to say anything.

"..."

"I'm sorry. Mikan. I told you yesterday that I would never leave you and yet I did. I didn't even tell you." Crimson eyes locked into

hers. Mikan was finally able to speak again.

"N-Natsume. You Liar. I..." Mikan didn't finish and started welling up in tears again. Natsume kneeled down infront of Mikan who

was still laying down on the ground. The tears washed some of the dirt on her face away. Natsume whiped the rest of the dirt away.

"Hush. I'm sorry. I guess some one told you about my other occupation." He sat down in front of Mikan and easily lifted Mikan off

the ground on his lap.

" Stop crying. It makes me feel miserable." Natsume whispered into Mikans ear. She tried to stop.

"Liar..." Mikan said again.

Natsume held Mikan tighter into his arms. she clutched onto his black jacket.

Natsume put his hands under Mikans chin and pulled her head up lightly. His face started close into Mikans. Mikan was to

exhausted to complain.

* * *

Authors note: 

I guess thats my first cliffhanger kinda thing. Oh well. Sorry I didn't update. It was juat the My mom got really mad at me for bla blabla bla. doesn't matter. I'll probably write more tonight so look for ward to the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7 One sick patient you are

"Liar..." Mikan said again.

Natsume held Mikan tighter into his arms. she clutched onto his black jacket.

Natsume put his hands under Mikans chin and pulled her head up lightly. His face started close into Mikans. Mikan was to

exhausted to complain.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Mikan was to exhausted to complain. She had so many questions in her head. She watched the Crimson eyes get closer. She thought

the she should be mad but she didn't feel anger welling up inside of her. Their lips met. He kissed her gently and they stayed like that

for a while. They both didn't know how to react. Natsume chose to just keep on holding her and Mikan decided to ask...questions.

When they parted their faces Mikan leaned her head on his chest.

"I thought you would be hurt. Aren't you?" Mikan asked.

"Heh. Guess I can't hide it forever can I?" A smile played at his lips. He let go of Mikan trusting that she would stay put...which she

did. Natsume took his black coat off and Mikan found scratches all over his body some of them still fresh and bleeding.

"W-What did you do? Natsume." Mikan closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at a hurt Natsume. Natsume noticed and put his

jacket back on.

"I did what I always did." Natsume shrugged.

"Doesn't it hurt though?"

"Of course it does idiot."

"Hmmm..." Mikan ignored the name and and climbed out his lap. She stood up and started to walk towards their dorm.

"Don't you think that's alittle too cold? Is that how you treat a hurt patient yearning for a your help?" Natsume smirked. Mikan

stopped walking. She thought for a moment and turned around. She smirked back and nodded. Natsume wondered what she was up

to.

"So you want my treatment? Then you'll get it. First. You're going to have to be in bed for 1 whole day. I might allow little walks but

THATS IT.''

Natsume grunted and stood up.

"Fine. But remember, that means your serving me for 3 whole days." He walked over to Mikan and took her hand.

"What ever." She said thinking what she got herslef into.

* * *

When they got back Mikan got the 1st aid kit and bandaged Natsume up. Natsume reminded her that they had to go to dinner. So 

they did.

Hotaru and Ruka were already sitting at a table reserving seats for their 2 best friends.

Natsume sat next to Ruka and Mikan sat next to Hotaru.

"So. She found out about the mission thing didn't she? I told you she would find out sooner or later."Ruka whispered to Natsume.

Hotaru nudged Ruka and told him to be quiet.

They talked about what their group would do for the festival but Natsume just complained at how stupid it was.

* * *

"Got to bed. NOW." Mikan demanded pointing at the stairs.

"It's only 7:00 p.m. though." Natsume complained.

"What part of NOW do you not understand. I'll be there soon." Mikan glared at Natsume. She was playing evil nurse while Natsume

was playing sick stubborn patient.

"Yes M'am" Natsume replied. He saluted and marched up the stairs.

Mikan's frown turned into a smile and she luaghed herself.

' This is going to be intresting. I'll make sure that Mikan gets tired of taking care of me on hout number 1. ' Natsume smiled to himself

at his thought.----------

They both took a shower before changing into their pajamas. Mikan wore a blue cotton dress that reached her knees that had

matching pants that reached to mid thigh. [The pants keep off all perverted panty peekers. a.k.a. P.P.P.

Mikan brushed her wet hair that swung down her to her waist. She was agianst blow drying her hair since it took to long.

She knocked on Natsume's door.

"Hn. Come in."

Mikan opened the door and smiled at the view of Natsume obediently sitting in bed.

"How are you feeling Natsume?" Mikan asked quietly walkin over to the bed. She put her hand on Natsume's forhead to see if he

had a fever.

"I'm...bored." Natsume said coldly.

"Patients are supposed to rest not play." She poked him on the nose.

"..." Natsume stared at Mikan. She didn't feel comfortable when Natsume stared at her. She looked around the room and went to

look at his books on his shelf. She still felt Natsume's gaze on her. She heard a movement and just thought that Natsume was finding a

more comfortable position.

She was 99 wrong.

Mikan found a red book that a had gold writing on it. She took it out and was going ot turn around to ask Natsume why that books

presence felt different. Before she could turn around she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Nosy now aren't we?" Natsume whispered smirking. He rested his head on her shoulder and took the book out of Mikans hands

and flipped through it for Mikan. After a quick second of flipping through the book Natsume placed it all the way at the top of the

book shelf so Mikan wouldn't be able to reach it. Mikan couldn't see what was in the book but decided not to ask. When she turned

around she didn't see Natsume. She felt something grab her legs and found herself flung over Natsume shoulder.

"Got you." Natsume smiled. Mikan scowled at him hitting his back trying to get him to put her down.

Natsume ignored he reaction and walked back to the bed and threw her onto the bed. She landed with a light thud. The raven haired

boy crouched over her creating a cage. Mikan didn't know what to say and just stayed still. Natsume lowered his head down to her

ear.

"Is that how you treat a patient? Hit them on their back? Your not a very good nurse." He smirked. Mikan shuddered felling his

breath go down her neck. He pulled his head back to look at Mikans expression. She finally found the words.

"No Natsume. You should be resting in bed instead of carrying people arounf for a excercise.Back in bed with you." Mikan smiled

innocently. She tried to push Natsume off of her but he wouldn't budge. Natsume sighed and layed down next her.

"I might feel worse during the night so will you stay here?" Natsume smirked pulling Mikan closer to him.

"As you wish. If it will make you fell better then I will do so." Mikan snuggled closer to Natsume as his alice warmded her up.

* * *

Authors note.:

Sorry if that was a crappy chapter. I never do 2 chapter in a day so. heh heh. Oh well. Next somes the dadadada Alice festival. I mean when hte RP game starts.


	8. Chapter 8 The start of the Festival

**Author's note:**

sorry for the late update

**Chapter 8**

Natsume woke up when he saw a shadow at his curtain. He head a mask on and black hari with purplish lipstick. He didn't have to

think twice aobut who it was.

"What do you want Persona?" Natsume hissed in a low voice. He sat infront of Mikan to protect her from anything that might happen.

"So that's the girl that has returned that gentle face to you, eh? I helped you shield yourself but you chose to go back to the world of

feelings and feel the pain. I'll be watching." Persona disappeared throught the window.

"Dammit!" Natsume slammed his hand on his forhead. He looked back at Mikan who was still sound asleep.

'I can't let that damn Persona hurt her. I have to make it seem like yesterday was a dream.' he thought. He quietly lifted Mikan up into

his arms, not waking her up. He walked silently to her room and layed her down on her bed and tucked her in.

* * *

When Mikan woke up it was 8:12 a.m. She looked around herself confused. She walked over to her window and pulled the curtains

apart letting the sun flow into the room. She stretched.

'Wasn't I in Natsume's room yesterday? No. It was probably just a dream. I'll ignore it and not make Natsume mad.' Mikan

smiled to herself. Today was the first day of the Alice festival and Mikan was excited. She brushed her hair letting it flow down to her

waist. She wore a baige Camisole and skinny blue jeans. She wore boots that reached to her knees over the jeans. She was ready

to go.

She dashed down the stairs and was sure that Natsume was already awake. She was right. He was reading his manga at the table.

He didn't bother to look up. Mikan frowned and decided that SHE would start the conversation.

"Ne, Natsume. Today is the first day of the festival."

"Hn." Was Natsume's simple reply.

"Your going with me right?" She looked at him hoping that he would say yes.

"..."

"So?"

"No."

"What??!!!! Your not going? But you have to have some fun. C'mon Natsume."

"N-O" Natsume swiftly climbed up the stairs into his room and slammed the door shut.

'I'm sorry Mikan. I would really want to go with you but I can't' Natsume thought and he sat on his bed thinking what he should do.

* * *

Mikan ended up going alone to the festival. She went to the S.A. class and got dressed into her costume. It was a pink Genie

costume. Mikan sat down on the floor and sulked. Tsubasa sempai came over to see what was wrong.

"Who bit you this time?"He asked sitting next to her.

"Natsume didn't want to come with me today." She sighed.

"Oh umm...He probably has something else to do."

"Yeah. He probably does have better things to do. Since it's Natsume."

"Mikan. Why don't you just enjoy the festival today? The rest of us will take care of the work."

"But.But... I can't do that."

"Of course you can. Just make sure that you come tomorrow then ok?"Tsubasa stood up and patted Mikans head lightly.

* * *

Mikan changed back into her normal clothes and walked around.

She went to Hotaru but she said that she was to busy making money [by blackmailing Ruka and shot Mikan with her Baka gun.

Mikan walked through the forest until she came up to a Cherry blossom tree. She sat down at the tree trunk and started to pick up

the petals. She arranged the petals so they would have the form of a sakura flower. She wasn't aware of the figure near her.

The wind stopped blowing and the petals stopped the falling. Mikan thought that it was to quiet.

"W-who's there?" She wimpered in a quiet voice.

No reply came back. She stood up and started to run back through the forest. She didn't feel this lonely for a while. She kept running

until she bumped in to somebody tall. Wearing black. With a dark smile plastered accross his face. He looked down at her who

stared right back...

* * *

Authors note:

I'm really sorry about the late update. The weren't any MxN moments in here and I am very sorry about that too. And then the chapter was to short!!!! My apologies my dear audience.!!!! If you have any ideas that you want me to put into this sotry then just send a review and if it's a good idea then I will add it!!!!!

Sincerly,

This very terrible person that doesn't even deserve to be called an author.


	9. Chapter 9 I'm disgusted by you

**Author's note:**

sorry for the late update. I'm having alot of test this month.

**Chapter 9**

The wind stopped blowing and the petals stopped the falling. Mikan thought that it was to quiet.

"W-who's there?" She wimpered in a quiet voice.

No reply came back. She stood up and started to run back through the forest. She didn't feel this lonely for a while. She kept running

until she bumped in to somebody tall. Wearing black. With a dark smile plastered accross his face. He looked down at her who

stared right back...

She felt a dark aura around him. It sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes widened. She quickly stood up.

"I..I'm r-really sorry sir" She bowed her head and stayed in that position waiting for a reply. She felt his finger on her nape and she

shivered slightly. She stood up straight and looked down.

"So you're that littly kitten that softened Natsume up." Persona said in a cold voice. Mikan was too scared to say anything. She

couldn't move. He moved his hand to her pigtails and held onto a strand of her hair.

"Your disturbing my work." He spoke again.

"I-Im sorry." Mikan apologized again. Personas smirk faded.

"Everytime you open your mouth something goes wring. Your useless in this world. You mean _nothing._" He emphasized the last

word.

"You think you can make a difference? Well, look around you. It's not only you that exists. Even outside this world there something.

_It makes me feel bad when I know that I'm walking on the same ground as a human like those who cause this world nothing _

_but harm. Your one of them. But again. Aren't we all?_" Persona whispered. Mikan was never spoken like to like this before.

Usually Mikan would fight back but this time she

was speechless. There was silence like the world was coming to an end. Silence, pure silence. She stared at him. He let go of her hair.

Persona smirked as he saw the color flush out of Mikans face. She became as pale as a corpse. Her legs trembled.

Persona looked behind him and decided it was time to leave. He walked off in to the trees and disappeared. When Persona was out

of sight all of the sounds and colors came back to her. When Persona was there it seemed like the

world was distroyed. Like nothing was left. She waited for frips of salt water to come out of their hiding spots at the tip of her eyes.

But nothing came. She couldn't control her movements. Her muscles loosened like rubber and her head hit the ground. Little drips of

blood came out.

' Why does the blood come out but not the tears? Why does the pain come but not let me be relived before?' Mikan still couldn't cry.

She layed there. It reminded her of the time when she thought that Natsume hated her and he found her in the forest near the SA

class. She waited as if Natsume would come again. But nothing came.

* * *

Natsume felt guilty of leaving Mikan all alone and left the dorm. He walked to the SA event. He glared at Tsubasa.

"Where's the little girl?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Mikan? I let her wander around the festival today since she seemed abit down. Do you know what happened to her?" Tsubasa

raised an eye-brow suspicously. Natsume ignored the question and walked away leaving Tsubasa staring at his back.

He passed by Hotaru and saw that Mikan wasn't there either. He didn't talk to Hotaru knoing that she would something against him.

So he walked on. He searched the whole festival and dogded all of his fan girls.

"Where's that damn girl?" He walked into the forest to the Sakura tree and sat down on top of a branch. He watched the sky get

darker and the sun started to set. He decided that maybe he would find Mikan now. He went to a different direction. The path that

Mikan had taken.[Which Natsume obviously did not know He had his hands in his pockets. He laid his eyes on the ground and

watched his feet move one by one. He came to a stop when he saw another pair of black boots in front of him. He looked at the

figure in front of him. Spots of blood was coming out of the persons head. The person had cuts on its limbs. He didn't see who it was.

He looked closely at the figure in front of him and his eyes widened.

* * *

**Mikans POV**

I felt so hopless laying there. I still couldn't move. Words usually don't effect me at all but his words were cold. They stuck to me and they still do. I can't move at all.

'Am I really that useless? Does it really disgust people to walk on the same grounf as me? I know I already cause lots of trouble but I

try my best to dodge. Nobody seems to notice that. I know there are so many things out there other than me. I'm I that bad?'

After about what seemed like 2 hours of laying there I closed my eyes and tried to rest. I felt the ground vibrate under me. Who could it be? I tried to steer my head but it wouldn't move. I was hopeless.

**Natsumes POV**

Polk-dots? Mikan? What is she doing here? why is she bleeding like that? Why isn't she moving? It can't be Persona. It can be though. It's all my fault! Dammit [ sorry if its kinda OOC

**Normal POV**

"Mikan!"

'Huh? Isn't that Natsume voice? Is that him?' Mikan thought to herself. She felt strong warm arms wrap around her lifting her up.

Natsume sat down with Mikan in his arms. He turned her head to look at her and brushed the hair out of her face. Her face was all

white and her eyes were dark. They seemed to look right through him. As if he wasn't there. Mikan tried to say his name but no

sound came out. Natsume stared in shock. He didn't wait for her to say anything. He stood up with Mikan in his arms and started to

run to the hospital. He ran through the crowd in the festival. He ran so quickly people didn't have time to figure out who it was. Only

Hotaru and Ruka recognized the 2 figures. They left there stand and ran after him knowing something was wrong. They didn't say

anything and they just ran. Something bad had really happened.

* * *

Authors note:

I'm sorry that there weren't any MXN moments in here My chapter are getting worse aren't they? Ideas and just cam rushing through my mind and I can't make a chapter to long. The slanted sentence was a quote that I was thinking of for the past few weeks. I was thinking about how bad a felt to be on earth. you know there are all these bad people and they are all the same cratures as me. so I was just thinking that I feel disgusted to be walking on the same ground as them even though I cause troubles too but... oh well. thank you for reading and please REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10 A day in the Hospital

**Author's note:**

I'm having lots of fun writing this!!!!!.

I do not own gakuen alice.

**Chapter 10**

Natsume rushed to the hospital as quick as he could. He was aware that Hotaru and Ruka were following him and he didn't really

mind. When he reached the hospital he demanded for a nurse immediatly, which he got right away. They waited outside the ER

[emergency room for news. Natsume faced the window looking out side while hotaruand ruka sat patiently.Hotaru was the first to

speak up. She glared at Natusmes back.

"What happened"

"..." Natsume was caught in his thoughts thinking of a solution. The first thing he thought of was Persona.

" What Happened?" Hotaru asked again impatiently.

"I don't know. But I'm guessing that this has something to do with Persona. Only he wouls be capable of something like this."

Ruka watched the 2 glare at each other.

"I should have said the before but I guess you were too dense to think about it this way. When Mikan moved in and you became her

partner from that moment on it was you responsiblilty to take care of her. You shold know by now that it's impossible for her to avoid

and form of danger."

Natsume looked back at the window ignoring Hotaru's statement.

* * *

**15 long minutes later**

A Nurse walked out of Mikans room. She faced the 3 friends who were waiting for her to say something.

"Well. We aren't really sure what did happen but she seems to be in great shock so hse won't move for a while. She hit her head

pretty hard on the ground. She will have to stay over night just in case there is something wrong with her that will take on further

effect. You are free to visit her but don't be so loud. She might not talk for a while."

The nurse shook her head, sighed, and walked away.

**Mikans POV**

When I opened my eyes I was in the hospital. That much I know.I tried to turn my head to look out the window but my neck was

stiff. I moved my eyes around the room. I saw nurses beside me. They examined me putting bandaged around my head. It hurt

alot. The sharp pain finally came to me. I tried to let out a sound but nothing came. Was I literally 'Speechless' or something?

The nurses left to a different room but one stayed to check me over again. She left using a different dor. I heard murmurs out there but

I couldn't make out what she they were saying. Maybe something like I have to stay over night or something.

Who brought me here though? The last thing that I remember is seeing that Persona guy. What did he do to me? I can't move at all. It

hurts all over. Wait! When I collapsed didn't Natsume come? I wonder if it was Natsume that brought mw here. I have to thank him.

I heard the door creak lightly and it shut again. I wonder who came in. I panicked wondering if it was Persona again. But to my like

luck it wasn't. I closed my eyes briefly trying to calm my heart down. When I opened my eyes again I saw Hotaru, Ruka and

Natsume standing over me.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Mikan. I know you can't talk right now but surely you can hear me. I heard what happened but I guess nobody but you knows

that whole story." Ruka started off.

"I told you to not wander around by your self. Actually, It's not entirely your fault...this idiot here was supposed to take care of you."

Hotaru recieved a glare from Natsume. He shifted his eyes back to Mikan. His face was emotionless but deep inside he was

concerned. He just had to wait till Hotaru and ruka left so he could express his feelings...just alittle but though. As if Hotaru read

Natsume's mid she dragged ruka out of the room with her without saying anything. Natsume didn't turn around to watch them leave.

He stared at Mikan's face which made her feel uncomfortable. He moved his hand to her face and poked her nose.

"I was worried you idiot. Who knows what could've happened. Once you get your stupid loust voice back your telling me what

happened, Polka." Mikan tried to talk but only a mumble came out. She tried to say his name. She waited a few seconds trying to

adjust the voice in her throat making a few strange noises that made Natsume smirk.

"Na-Natsume." Mikan whispered.

"Hn?" He looked at her relieved that she was able to speak again.

"I was so s-scared! He came out of no where. He had a white mask and violet lip stick and so many earrings." Mikan

exclaimed. Drips of salty water streamed out of her eyes. She tried to sit up but achieved little. The next thing she knew she was in

warm arms that belonged to none other than Natsume.

"Just shut up. Your supposed to rest or else you'll be staying the hospital for an extra day. I'll have to spend the day alone." Natsume

whispered in her ear.

"B-But Natsume. You told me that I should tell you everything that happened when I got my voice back. I have it back" she stated.

"I told you to shut up. I already know that you have your voice back. I can hear your annoying loud voice." he whispered again.

Mikan hugged him back.

"Now sleep" Natsume commanded resting Mikan into her bed. She nodded and drifted slowly to sleep. Once Natsume was sure she

was asleep he bent down getting closer to Mikan. He slid his finger from her lips to her chin amd kissed her lightly on the lips. He

pulled up a chair and sat beside her for the rest of the night. He was ready to protect from anything. He wasn't going to let this

Angel that had made her way to him escape. He was going to make sure that she was happy and stay in the light until the very end.

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry for the late update. I'm really getting to the point of the story yet am I? I don;t want there to be too much fighting action. [Even though I love doing the fighting myself. I think that I made Natsume I but OOC. Oh well. PLease review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note [read important**

**I decided to stop this sotry and start a new one later on.One that is completely me!!!!! **

**PLease look forward to it. Forgive meT.T**


End file.
